Les OAVs de Fairy Tail !
by RosalinaM
Summary: Comme écrit si dessus, cette section sera dédier au OAVs de Fairy Tail, MAIS ! Petite précision: Mon OC, Kanashimi Sutékina sera de la partie ! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas :)
1. OAV 1 !

**Coucou ! Et** **bienvenue sur le premier OAV de Fairy Tail !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**OAV 1 : Bienvenue à Fairy Hills !**

**Attention ! Il n'y à pas encore Arechi !**

**Et Kanashimi et Luxus ne sont pas encore ensemble !**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Kanashimi <strong>

" Allez ! Remet toi au travail ! " cria Wakaba à Natsu

"Pfff... Fait chier " souffla Natsu

Je lui mi un coup de balai sur la tête

" Pas de vulgarité ! " riais-je

" Mais quand même, pourquoi avoir fait une piscine aussi grande ? " demanda Natsu

" C'est grâce à elle que l'on peut faire l'élection de la plus belle en bikini de Fairy Tail ! " expliqua Wakaba

" En parlant de bikini, pourquoi tu est en robe et pas en maillot, Kanashimi ? "demanda Natsu

" Je suis en maillot de bain en dessous de ma robe " dis-je en haussant les épaules

Natsu sourit et me cracha des flammes dessus

Ma jolie robe verte partie en fumé pour laissé place à mon bikini violet

" C'est plus facile de nettoyer comme ça, non ? " ria Natsu

Tous les garçons rougirent devant ma tenue

Après la surprise passé, tous le monde se remis au travail avec une rougeur sur le visage

Nous avons ensuite terminés de nettoyer la grande piscine

" Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser ! " s'exclama Bixsrow

"Nous devons en décider par un vote " déclara Grey

" Tu devrais plutôt enfiler quelque chose..." soupira Natsu

Je regardais Natsu interrogative avant de voir Grey complètement nu

Je cachais précipitamment mes yeux avec mes mains, faisant tomber le balai que j'avais

Quand je retirais mes mains, Grey étais parti en courant

" Hé ! Ou est Happy ? " demanda Wakaba

"Il s'es enfui ?! " hurla Natsu

**Temps sauté**

Nous avons tous décidez de prendre une pause et de se baigner

"Je suis gonflé à bloc ! " souria Natsu en faisant bouillir l'eau d notre piscine

Natsu aller rajoutez quelque chose quand je le fit taire en lui lançant de l'eau en plein visage

"Hé ! " cria Natsu en me renvoyant de l'eau à son tour

S'en suit une bataille d'eau entre moi et Natsu

"Ils sont tarés" soupira Gajil

Notre combat se clos par une égalité

Moi et Natsu riions de tout et de rien quand un objet brillant au fond de l'eau attira notre attention

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trou ? " me demanda Natsu

" Il est bouché par une plaque de verre " observa Grey

" Un voyeur ?! " s'horripila Elfman

" Qu'est-ce que c'est le voyeurisme ? "demanda Natsu

" Et bien ça consiste à regarder les filles en maillot de bain " expliqua Wakaba en souriant

" Et qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à faire ça ? " demanda Natsu

" Il est taré " déclara Gajil

**Temps sauté **

**A Fairy Hills**

**PDV EXTERNE**

" Bienvenu à l'émission de Fairy Hills : koi no baka sawagi " déclara Happy

Les filles applaudirent

"Grey-sama"

" Luxus "

" C'est trop tôt ! " rétorqua Happy

"Vous deux, la question du jour na pas encore été posée " soupira Erza

" La question du jour : Qui pourrait être votre petit copain parmi les membres de Fairy Tail ? Alors ? " demanda Happy

" Grey-sama, c'est tout " répondit Juvia

" Juvia, ce n'est pas marrant comme ça... Quelqu'un d'autre ? " gémit Happy

" Quelqu'un avec le nez en forme de couteau " déclara Ever Green

" Est-ce que c'est humain ? " s'étonna Juvia

" Et toi Erza ? " sourit Happy

" Il n'y en a pas " fut la réponse d'Erza

" Personne, hein ? " répéta Malicieusement Happy

" Quelqu'un d'autre ! " cria Happy

" Attends, le grand amour est impossible... Une telle personne peut-elle exister ? " questionna Lucky

" Et toi, Levy ? " reprit Happy

" Moi ? " fit Reby, surprise

" Par exemple Jet, ou Droy ? Il y a même une rumeur sur une relation à trois " sourit malicieusement de nouveau Happy

" Tu plaisante ? Ce n'est que du travail d'équipe ! On ne fait que travailler! " s'expliqua Reby

" Je n'en peut plus, qu'elle ardeur " rougit Ever Green

" Une relation amoureuse à trois... Des rivaux amoureux !" fit sombrement Juvia

" C'est le genre de relation où on est censé tout accepter, c'est ça ? " sourit Lucky avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Aye, ça suffit ! Vous en faites trop ! " les réprimanda Happy

" En parlant de relations dans les équipes, il y a quelque chose qui me titille depuis un moment..." commença Reby

" Quoi ?! " demanda Bisca, curieuse

" Vous ne trouvez pas que Natsu et Erza sont très louches ? J'ais entendus dire qu'ils avaient déjà prient un bain ensemble " ricana Reby

" Maintenant que tu en parle " sourit Bisca

" Hein ? Grey était dedans aussi... Vous voulez dire que c'est quelque chose que l'on fait avec celui que l'on aime ? " ajouta Erza alors que toutes les filles rougissaient

" Dans le bain avec Grey-sama..." pleura Jubia

" Pas de déprime !" cria Happy en lui tapant sur la tête avec son marteau

" Bisca, et toi, ça va toujours aussi bien avec Arzack ? " questionna Erza à l'attention de Bisca

" Erza ! C'est un secret ! " rougit Bisca

" Oui, mais tous le monde le sait " lui apprit Reby

" Et qu'en serait-t-il de Kanashimi ? " demanda Happy

" Si ils n'étaient pas cousin, Kanashimi et Natsu iraient parfaitement bien ensemble " déclara Reby avec l'approbation de toutes les filles

" Peut-être Grey ? " proposa Bisca

" Jubia pense que ça doit être Fried " rétorqua Jubia

" Oh, mais j'y pense, Shimi ma dit que les trimens de Blue Pegasus étaient très gentils " expliqua Reby

**De retour à Fairy Tail**

**Dans la pièce secrète sous la piscine**

**PDV Kanashimi **

" Alors c'est ça, l'entre d'un voyeur..." observa Fried

" Aah ! Impardonnable !" cria Elfman

" Alors, qui est le coupable ? " demanda Bixsrow

" Super on a un champ de vision extraordinaire ! " sourit Wakaba en regardant partout avec le périscope

" C'est inutile, pourquoi on va pas nettoyer pour de vrai ? " demanda Natsu en soufflant

" C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici " remarquais-je

" Oh ! Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la piscine ! " nous prévint Wakaba

Moi et Natsu le poussâmes pour regarder dans périscope l'un coller à l'autre, chacun avec l'une des poignée dans une main

" Si vous n'êtes pas intéressés, ne regardez pas..." soupira Grey

" Oh oh ! Laissez moi voir aussi ! " ria Bixsrow

" Ils sont tarés " se répéta Gajil

" Laissez moi voir ! " redemanda Bixsrow

" Qui voyez vous ? " nous demanda Gajil

" Je ne vois pas bien à cause des ondulations de l'eau " dis-je

" Pareille pour moi " ajouta Natsu

Grey nous poussa et prit notre place avec de pousser un petit cri

" Qui c'est ? " demandâmes en cœurs, moi et Natsu

" Regardez et vous verrez " répondit Grey en nous laissant la place

Natsu prit sa place en vitesse

" Quoi ? C'est le vieux... Mais pourquoi il se précipite comme ça ?" déclara Natsu

" Ça veut dire qu'il est au courent pour le périscope " conclut Gajil

" Alors le coupable c'était le vieux ? " s'étonna Grey

" J'ais tout vu !" cria Natsu

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Natsu ? " demandais-je inquiète

" MES YEUX ! " hurla Natsu en crachant du feu

"Arrête Natsu ! " cria Fried

" Ne crache pas du feu dans un endroit pareil ! " ordonna Bixsrow

" J'ais vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du voir ! " hurla toujours Natsu

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?! " demanda Grey en le frappant

Je regardais à mon tour dans le périscope

" Bon sang, KYAAA ! " criais-je

" MES YEUX " hurlais-je en cachant mes yeux avec mes mains et en crachant de la neige glaciale

Dans nos hurlement, nos magies, à moi et à Natsu, se combinèrent et détruire la piscine

"C-c'est le pire..." dis-je en cœurs avec Natsu avant d'être complètement Ko avec lui

" J'en connais deux qui vont avoir des cauchemars cette nuit " fut les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir

**Le lendemain **

Moi et Natsu étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout tremblant

" Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé vous deux ? " nous demanda Reby en nous voyant

Moi et Natsu nous serrâmes plus fort l'un contre l'autre

" Rien que de s'en rappelez..." commença Natsu

"... Est un cauchemar" finis-je

Nous pleurâmes pour le reste de la journée au grand désarroi de la guilde

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila la fin de ce premier OAV ! <strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**Aller ! Au revoir !**


	2. OAV 2 !

** Hi everyone ! How are you ? (avec un joli accent tout pourri XD!)**

**J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour un deuxième OAV !**

**Hihihi**

**L'Académie des Fée, le délinquant et la délinquante**

**Arechi ne sera pas dans cet OAV (désolé les fans de Arechi ! )**

**Et Kanashimi et Luxus ne sont pas ensemble!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Lucy<strong>

Mon nom est Lucy ! Je suis étudiante à l'académie des Fées !

J'ais récemment été transférée dans cet établissement, et cet endroit est rempli de gens étranges...

" Lucy-san ! Ton nice body est le meilleur ce matin ! " me cria Taurus sensei

" Haha Bonjour " dis-j en continuant ma route avec un rire gêné

Eh bien, que va-t-il se passer d'amusant aujourd'hui ?

J'étais entrain de déposé mes affaires quand quelqu'un m'adressa la parole

" Lucy-san " m'interpella cette personne avec timidité

Kanashimi Sutékina, la fille la plus gentille de toute l'académie !

Elle ne s'énerve jamais et n'a jamais recours à une quelconque violance, je crois que tous le monde la respecte pour ça, même les pires racailles l'admire pour son sang froid

Puis beaucoup de garçon ont le béguin pour elle, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte... Disons qu'elle est très dense sur ce genre de chose...

" Hum ? Oh, Kanashimi-chan ! Comment va tu ? " lui demandais-je avec enthousiasme

" Bien, mais Virgo-sama ma demandé de te rapportée ton bentô " m'apprit-elle en me tendant une grosse boite enveloppé dans un tissu orange

" Oh ! Arigato Kanashimi-chan ! " la remerciais-je

**PDV Kanashimi**

J'hochait la tête et fit demi-tour, vers mon casier

Je fredonnais une mélodie aléatoire, quand quelqu'un referma mon casier avec violence

" Kanashimi ! On doit parler ! " me cria...

" Ever-sama ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je légèrement inquiète

" Tu ne peut plus continuer ! Il faut que tu te trouve un mec ! C'est pas normal qu'une fille si sexy que toi soit toujours seul !" déclara Ever Green en me secouant

" Mais..." commençais-je le rose au joues

" Trop tard pour refusé ! Je t'ais organisé un rendez-vous ! " se réjouit Ever Green

" Ever, qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore ? "demanda Bixsrow en arrivant

" Bonjour Bixsrow-kun, Ever-sama ma organisée un rendez-vous " lui appris-je en soupirant

" Oh, parmi tous les garçons, lequel tu à choisi ? " questionna Freed après nous avoir salué

" Luxus ! " nous annonça Ever

" Luxus ?! " répétèrent en cœurs mes deux amis masculins

Je me mie à rougir comme une cerise

C'est le garçon le plus, je cite, "bad boy" de l'académie

" Ever Green, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Kanashimi n'est pas vraiment son type de fille... Elle est trop...fragile ? Désolé Kanashimi " s'excusé Freed

" Temps pis, il à déjà accepté, il à dit que ça le divertira un peut " rétorqua Ever

" Mais je... Enfin " balbutiais-je

" S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait " m'implora Ever Green

"... Ok " soufflais-je

" Super ! Ton rendez-vous est après demain soir ! N'oublie pas de trouver quelque chose à te mettre !" hurla Ever avant de partir en courant suivit de Bixsrow et et Freed à ses trousses

" Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? " soupirais-je en marchant vers ma classe de cour

Je rentrais dans ma classe...

Quand soudain, ma cheville fit la rencontre d'une corde

La seconde d'après j'étais trempé, pendant que mes camarades s'écrièrent d'inquiétude

" Kanashimi-chan, tu va bien ? " me demanda Wendy en me tendant une serviette

" Merci Wendy " lui souris-je

" Hé ! Qui à fait ça ?! " cria Lucy

" C'est Natsu, non ? "

" Il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire ça "

" Nan mais ça va pas Natsu ?! " s'énerva Lucy

" Je pensais piéger Grey avec ça ! Quel autre genre d'idiot se ferait avoir par ça ?! " rétorqua Natsu

" Comme si je pouvais tomber dans un piège aussi enfantin..." nargua Grey avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher brûlant ce trouvant sur sa chaise

Puis ils se mirent à se battre

Moi une idiote ? Tombé dans un piège "enfantin" ?!

" Natsu, Grey..." commençais-je avec un sourire crispé

Quand ils virent mon seul œil visible tiqué à cause de ma colère, ils s'assirent en avalant bruyamment leurs salive

Toute la classe décida de les imités, choqué par leur soumission, même si ils n'avaient pas vu ma réaction

Natsu et Grey sont les seuls à connaître mes problèmes de tempérament, et ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincu de faire des efforts

" Ouah, la classe est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, il c'est passé quelque chose ? " s'étonna Erza en arrivant

" Oh, Erza-san, comment va tu aujourd'hui ? " la questionnais-je timidement

Après un signe de tête, et son éternel regard noir à mon égard, elle rejoignis sa place, comme toutes les autres personnes encore debout, moi y compris

Puis notre professeur arriva

" Aye ! Commençons le cours ! "

Nous vîmes tous notre professeur... Ou plutôt, nous ne le vîmes pas essayer d'arriver en haut de son bureau mais ses cris nous en disaient long

Puis il parti déprimé dans son coin

" Il boude ! " cria Lucy

" N'abandonnez pas, sensei ! " l'encouragea Wendy

" Eh bien " riais-je doucement en m'approchant de lui

Je le pris dans mes bras et le déposa en douceur sur le bureau

" N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin d'aide " le prévins-je gentiment

" Aye ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir utiliser la magie et avoir des ailes " rêva Happy-sensei

"Si vous pouviez, vous seriez capable de monter facilement, n'est-ce pas Happy-sensei ? " acquiesçais-je avant de reprendre ma place

Puis le cour débuta

" Debout! Saluez ! Aye sir ! " commença Happy-sensei

" Aye sir ! "

Puis nos cours quotidien avec Happy-sensei débuta :

" Classification des poissons "

" l'histoire du poisson "

" Comment rendre un poisson goûteux "

" Il est vraiment passionné, ça fait plaisir à voir " chuchotais-je à Lucy avec un sourire

" Passionné par son travail ou par le poisson ? Mais quelle genre d'Académie est-ce la ?" soupira Lucy

Puis vint finalement l'heure de la pause déjeuner

" Franchement, Kana ! J'ais été professeur pendant longtemps, mais je n'ais jamais vu une élève telle que toi... Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? " retentit la voix de Carla-sama

" Hein ? " demanda Kana

" L'ourlet de ta jupe devrait se trouver 25 centimètres au dessus de tes genoux. Le tien est trop long. " s'énerva Carla-sama

" Vous êtes bruyante. J'ais une peau sensible, vous savez ? " rétorqua Kana sans entrain

Je décidais d'intervenir en rentrant prudemment dans la salle

" Pardonnez moi, Carla-sama... Happy-sensei à besoins de vous, dans le bureau du principale... J'ais cru comprendre que cela était important " dis-je timidement

" Merci Kanashimi, est-ce que tu peut faire entendre raison à Kana ? Merci, je compte sur toi " dit-elle avant de partir en vitesse sans me laisser la chance de répondre

" Ouah, t'a tellement la côte auprès des profs que tu sert de messagère ? " ria Kana

" C'était un mensonge... Maintenant tu devrait évité de la recroiser pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'un de ses interminable monologue " expliquais-je souriante

" Attend... T'à menti ? Toi ? " s'exclama Kana, interloquée

" Kana-san...Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te fasse la morale sur ton ourlet de jupe ? Sérieusement, y a pire... De plus, tu ne devrait pas rester au alentour du bureau de Carla-sama " répondis-je en la poussant vers la sortie

" Kanashimi, merci de m'avoir couverte ! Je te revaudrais ça ! A plus ! " sourie Kana avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et détala

Je fit une halte à mon casier pour prendre mon panier repas, pour ensuite me dirigé vers le toit

Une fois arrivé, je vis Natsu mettre de la sauce tabasco dans son pain au curry

" C'est pas mauvais pour ta santé ? " demanda Elfman

" Je pense que son organisme sais comment prendre en charge cette surcharge d'épice " souriais-je en prenant place prêt de mon cousin pour ensuite entamer mon déjeuner... Enfin! Les cours de Happy-sensei m'ouvrent toujours l'appétit

" Ça doit être ça... Au fait, Natsu, ta nourriture à toujours l'air délicieuse! " remarqua Elfman

" Normal ! C'est Kanashimi qui me fait tout mes repas " lui appris Natsu

" Ouah t'es vraiment douée Kanashimi " rajouta Nab

Mes joues prirent feu

" Merci " riais-je gêner

" Rah, ça ne prend pas ! " s'indigna Monsieur Makarov en agitant furieusement un petit éventail devant son grill sur lequel reposait un calamar loin d'être cuit

" Est-ce que je peut vous aidez ? " demandais-je à Makarov, Wakaba et Macao en posant mon panier repas sur le côté

" Mouais, pourquoi pas ? " haussa Wakaba

Quelques minutes plus tard, et le feu avait bien pris... Le calamar dégageait une odeur dès plus alléchante

" Voila " chuchotais-je en leur rendant leur éventail

" Ouah ! Merci t'est la meilleure ! " me crièrent les trois "élèves"

Le rouge de tout à l'heure revint au galop

" Mais je vous en pris... C'est rien " riais-je nerveusement en me massant la nuque avant de reprendre ma place et de prendre une grosse portioin de nourriture avec mes baguetttes, pour me l'enfournée dans la bouche sous les rires diaboliques de Natsu

" Kanashimi ! Recrache, vite ! " me hurla Nab

" Natsu-oniisan, arrête de gaspillé ta sauce au tabasco dans ma nourriture " soupirais-je en continuant de manger mon riz au curry, maintenant aspergé de tabasco

" Vous êtes pas cousin pour rien vous deux " déprima Nab

" Ouais mais va comprendre, pourquoi elle l'appel 'grand frère' " souffla Wakaba

Puis Grey arriva avec sa coupe de glace

" Natsu, dégage de là, c'est ma place habituelle... Si je ne m'assieds pas ici pendant le déjeuner, je le trouve moins bon " clarifia Grey

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! " rétorqua Natsu en se levant d'un bon

" Le déjeuner ? " répéta Nab

" Il mange des cônes glacés tout le temps " commenta Elfman

" Dégage, maniaque du tabasco ! "

" Tu veut te battre, pervers aux cônes glacés ? "

Puis ils commencèrent à se disputé...Encore

" Sauce tabasco contre glace ? " s'étonna Macao

" C'est cruel " ajouta Wakaba

" Ce sont des hommes ! " souri Elfman

" Ce sont des imbéciles " rectifia Makarov

**PDV Externe**

" Le bentô de Lucy-san est génial, comme d'habitude " s'extasia Wnedy

" Servez-vous toutes ! Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça " ria Lucy

" J'adore déjeuner avec tout le monde ! " s'enthousiasma Wendy

" Moi aussi ! " répondit Réby

" Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? " se joignis Lucy

" C'est vrai, j'apprécie aussi " déclara Erza en mangeant du gâteau

" Tu manges toujours des gâteaux, comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre de poids ? " lui demanda Mirajane

" La présidente du conseil des étudiants n'accumule pas la graisse, quoi qu'elle mange ! " répondis Erza

" Je voit..." fut la seul réponse de Mirajane

" Non, ne croit pas tout ce qu'elle dit..." la prévint Lucy

" En parlant de poids, vous avez vus Kanashimi ? " commença Wendy

" hum hum " répondit Reby en hochant la tête dans l'affirmative

" Quoi ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Elle mange pour 20, mais ne prend jamais un gramme ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais beaucoup d'élèves l'envie " lui expliqua Mirajane

Puis Kana arriva avec un visage souriant

" Maudite Carla, m'enguirlander même pendant la pause déjeuner " ria-t-elle

" Pourquoi est tu si enjoué, si tu t'es fait passé un savon ? " demanda Réby

" Kanashimi m'a couverte ! J'ais pu évitée de perdre une heure de ma vie, grâce à elle " lui appris Kana avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles

" Kana, rajuste ton chemisier " ordonna Erza

"Ah, t'es trop coincée ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Kanashimi ! Si on t'écouté, on finirait tous dans des armures " rétorqua Kana

Une aura noir entoura Erza

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le courant passé mal entre Erza et Kanashimi

Erza faisait tout son possible pour être meilleur que sa rival, mais en vain

A cause de ça, le respect que tout le monde avait envers Erza avait chuté

Quand à Kanashimi, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi Erza avait une dent contre elle

Pour dire vrai, Kanashimi n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cette rivalité avait commencée

Mais, elle s'en foutait, mais alors royalement... Kanashimi n'était pas rancunière pour un sou mais fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas, sauf cas exceptionnel

" Au fait, j'ais entendu que les types de l'Académie du courage se vantent d'être meilleurs que nous " leur annonça Kana

" Ça fait peur " trembla Reby

" C'est vrai ? " s'inquiéta Mirajane

" Un ami me l'a dit, et mes cartes disent pareil... faites gaffe en quittant l'académie d'accord ? " les prévins Kana

" Si tu t'habillais convenablement, tu ne serais pas la cible de voyous ! En tant que présidente je vous le promet... Ne vous inquiétez pas " assura Erza en remontant ses lunettes

**Temps sauté**

**Fin des cours**

Je marmonnais sur la façon dont Ever Green m'avait embarqué dans quelque chose de complètement loufoque

" Hey ! Kanashimi, ça va ? T'es toute rouge " remarqua Grey, accompagné de Natsu

Nous partîmes sur le chemin de notre maison

" Ce serait pas le tabasco de ce midi quand même ? "s'inquiéta Natsu

" Nan nan, c'est pas ça " chuchotais-je

" Bah quoi alors ?! " dirent-il en cœurs avec des mines qui disaient 'si quelqu'un ta fait du mal, on va le tué, même si tu peut te débrouiller'

" Je vous assure, y a rien de grave " les rassurais-je

" Tu sais en tant qu'ami et cousin, et accesoirement colocataires, tu peut tout nous dire " m'encouragea Grey

" J'ais un rendez-vous " leur annonçais-je

Ils firent de grand yeux, avant de sourire bêtement

"C'est pas trop tôt " ria Grey

" J'espère qu'il est pas au courant pour ton problème de colère " rajouta Natsu

" Sinon, c'est qui ? " s'intéressèrent-ils

" Luxus " répondis-je

" Attend, le Luxus ? Luxus Drear ? " pâlit Grey

j'hochait la tête dans l'affirmative

" Hé bin t'y va fort pour une première fois" ria Nnatsu une nouvelle fois

" Et si je bafouillais devant lui ? Et si il ne me trouvais pas intéressante ? " m'inquiétais-je

" Whoah ! Calme! pourquoi tu panique autant ?! " me coupa Natsu

" Attend, me dit pas que t'a le béguin pour lui ?! " cria Grey

Je mi précipitamment mes mais sur sa bouche en regardant dans toutes les directions, pour ne voir aucun camarades dans les parages

" Naaaannn ?! Tu nous avais rien dit ! " souri Natsu

" Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose ? " demandais-je

" Ouais, il faut qu'on t'emmène choisir une tenue " déclara Grey

" Pourquoi ? " m'étonnais-je en cœurs avec Natsu

" Parce que, le style ' débardeur, jean assortit avec des bottes de combat ' c'est pas le top pour un rendez-vous " nous expliqua Grey

Et c'était donc sous ses directives, que nous nous retrouvions dans une boutique de vêtement

Grey me poussa jusque devant les cabines

" Tu reste la, nous on va te chercher de quoi choisir " déclara-t-il avant de partir avec Natsu dans les différents rayons

" Ils sont plus enjoué que moi, alors que c'est moi qui vais à un rendez-vous " soupirais-je

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes deux amis revinrent les bras chargés de vêtement de toutes sortes

Je déglutis en appréhendent mon futur calvaire...

**Temp sauté**

" 250 joyaux s'il vous plait " me demanda la vendeuse en me tendant mon sac contenant ma tenue

" Tenez-merci ! " la remerciais-je avant de partir avec Grey et Natsu

" Bon, si avec ça il te trouve pas jolie c'est qu'il est aveugle " commenta Grey

" Merci de m'avoir aider les garçons " souriais-je

" Pas de quoi ! " ria Natsu en me tapant fortement dans le dos

Nous passions par le parc quand nous entendîmes des cris

Natsu, Grey et moi nous regardâmes avant d'accourir vers le bruit

" Un combat ?! " cria Natsu

" Nous sommes venus t'aider, Erza ! " S'exclama Grey

Une fois arriver, nous vîmes Erza déprimer parterre, un élève de l'Académie du Courage debout légèrement sonné, ainsi qu'un bouquet de rose au sol

Quant à Lucy, elle était contre son grès, dans les bras de l'un des Courage, celui avec des cheveux verts (allias Mister Sol )

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? " demandais-je inquiète, à Wendy

Elle me raconta toute l'histoire

"... Et puis, quand il à vu Erza se battre à main nues, il à lâcher son bouquet et il est partit en courant " finit Wendy

" Oh, je vois " dis-je tout bas

Je me mis à fixer les cinq élèves de l'Académie du Courage

"Alors, comme ça vous importunez les élèves de l'Académie des Fées ? " demandais-je sombrement

" Non ! Kanashimi ! Stop " commença Grey

" On va s'en occupé ! " finit Natsu

Puis avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Natsu et Grey sauvèrent Lucy et mirent hors d'état de nuire nos adversaires

**Le lendemain**

" Ça ne te ressemble pas, Erza-san " remarqua Grey en voyant l''état d'Erza

" Je préférais la Erza d'avant " rajouta Natsu

" On ne peut rien faire " soupira Lucy

" C'est une loque " s'inquiéta Wendy

Moi je fredonnais tranquillement à ma place en écoutant de la musique avec mon téléphone et ma paire d'écouteur

Puis, j'éteignis mon téléphone quand Happy-sensei arriva à son bureau

" Aye sir ! Nous avons un nouvel étudiant transféré " nous annonça-t-il

" Je suis Jellal. Ravi de vous rencontrer "

" Tient ? "

" Il ressemble vraiment au garçon d'hier "

" Prends le siège entre Erza-san et Kanashimi-san, là " expliqua Happy-sensei en pointant la place de libre entre moi et Erza

" C'est le gars qui a fait pleurer Erza ? " s'énerva Natsu

" Non, c'est sûrement son jumeau, ou je ne sais quoi " répliqua Grey

" La liberté est une bonne chose. C'est pourquoi je veut que cette académie devienne un établissement complètement libre. Serais-tu disposée à parler de tout ça après les cours ? " demanda Jellal à l'attention d'Erza qui réagit de façon hyperbolique

" Eh bien " riais-je amuser

" Excusez-moi ! Désolée d'interrompre votre cours " déclara Aries-sama en entrant en trombe dans notre salle

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Aries-sensei ? " demanda Happy-sensei

" Vous voyez... Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. Je suis désolée ! "

**Temps sauté, dans la cour de l'Académie des Fées**

Tous les élèves furent rassemblé devant l'événement tragique

Wakaba, Macao et Makarov étaient pendus à un arbre de la cour par le bras et jambes

" Nous devons les évacuer, maintenant "s'écria Wendy

" Qui pourait faire ça ?! " demanda Lucy

" C'est évidant, n'est-ce pas ? " répondit Grey

" Ces gars de l'Académie du Courage ! " grogna Natsu

" Nous vous rendons la monnaie de votre pièce. Nous allons déverser la douleur sur l'Académie des Fées, attendez un peu -Académie du Courage, Gajeel & Co" lisais-je posément pour distraire ma rage

" C'est une lettre de menace ! Quel homme ! " cria Elfman

" Dis donc..." soupira Nab

" Tu ne te tromperais pas sur ce qui est admirable, Elfman ? " rétorquais-je mornement

**PDV externe**

**Du côté de Luxus**

" Vous avez vus ? "

" Kanashimi à l'air d'être touchée par cet événement "

" Ouais, d'habitude, quoiqu'il arrive, elle reste joyeuse "

" Bande d'idiot, aveugle en plus... Pourquoi il font comme si ils la connaissaient ? " chuchota Grey

" Dis EverGreen, tu m'avais pas dit que Kanashimi était l'ami de Grey et donc de Natsu, ni qu'elle était aussi chaude" remarqua Luxus en observant Kanashimi

" Ah bon ? J'ais pas du te dire que Natsu et Kanashimi étaient de la même famille alors ? " s'étonna EverGreen

" Quoi ?! " Crièrent en cœurs Bixsrow et Freed

" Non tu nous l'avais jamais dit " assura Luxus lui aussi étonné

" Attend! Kanashimi et Natsu ?! Nan pas possible " s'étonna Bixsrow

" Leur comportement est trop contradictoire " remarqua Freed

" Je vous assure ! C'est Kanashimi en personne qui me la dit " rétorqua EverGreen

**Temps sauté**

**PDV Kanashimi**

J'étais dans ma tenue de rendez-vous (tenue servant de couverture ;D) au côté de Luxus, qui lui aussi avait fait un effort ainsi que de tous les autres élèves

" Je suppose que votre tête à tête aura lieu après que cette histoire de règlement de compte soit tassé ? " demanda EverGreen

" Evidemment " dis-je en cœur avec Luxus

Puis cinq personnes se présentèrent, les mêmes que la dernière fois

" Les voilà " déclara Kana

" Cinq personnes ? Ils ont vraiment du cran " remarqua Grey

" Nous voilà " déclara le chef de la bande : Gajeel Redfox

Puis nous fîmes tous une mine outrageusement choquée

Mirajane était accroché à un poteau, en temps qu'otage

" Mira-chan " criions nous en cœurs tout en approchant

" Non, non, non ! Restez où vous êtes, menu fretin ! " nous déclara Mister Sol

" Désolée tout le monde " s'excusa Mirajane

" C'est mauvais " déclara Nab

" L'esprit d'Elfman va se réveiller ! " annonça Reby

" Depuis que sa sœur est partie étudier à l'étranger, il..." expliqua Jet

" Il n'est plus capable de se contrôler " finit Droy

" Voutre équipe la plus forte contre la nôtre. Les autres distractions ne sont pas nécessaires " ria Gajeel

" Laissez ma soeur partir ! " pleura Elfman retenu par Reby, Jet, Droy, Bisca et Arzack

" Hors de contrôle ! "

" Calmez-le ! "

"Amenez-vous ! Je suis gonflé à bloc ! " souri Natsu

" Allons-y " acquiesça Grey

Puis les combats commencèrent

Natsu enflamma Mister Sol et Totomaru

" NON ! "

" Ça brûle ! "

" Rochers brûlants ! "

" C'est sévère ! "

" Prenez ça ! Glace pilée ! "hurla Grey

" C'est froid ! "

Puis Grey se tourna vers Jubia Lockser

" Bouge ou tu va être blessée !" la prévint-elle

" S-Si c'est de toi, alors je m'en fiche. Parce que... Juvia... A-Aim" commença notre ennemie

Mais Grey ne la laissa pas finir

Ensuite, Gajeel entrepris une attaque aérienne vers Natsu

" Tes trucs n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! " ria Gajeel

Avant de prendre des bouteilles de tabasco en pleine bouche

" C'est de la sauce Tabasco ? " demanda Reby

" Ce n'est plus simplement horrible, c'est démoniaque ! " trembla Nab, tout comme les autres élèves présent

" Les garçons..." commençais-je à l'attention de Natsu et Grey

" NON ! Tu peut pas participer ! " m'hurlèrent-ils horrifiés

**PDV Externe**

" Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Je voulais juste proposé de s'arrêter la " proposa Kanashimi

Luxus souffla à cette déclaration

_" Une autre de c'est pacifiste sans envergure ? Pourquoi j'ais accepté un rencard avec elle déjà ? " _pensa Luxus

" Te mêle pas de ça ! " répondirent les combattants des deux côtés

Kanashimi avança vers eux avec prudence

" Pardon ? J'essais juste d'être. KYYAAA " cria-t-elle en tombant dans un trou

Toutes les personnes présentent regardèrent avec étonnement et choque le trous dans lequel Kanashimi était tombée

" Elle vient de dire "Kyaa" ? " s'étonna Natsu

" C-C'est plutôt mignon " avoua Grey dans le même état

" Oh ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! "

" J'espère qu'elle na rien ! "

" La pauvre !"

Puis un cri échappa à Natsu

" OH NON ! Regardez ! " hurla-t-il

" Merde ! Le piercing de Kanashimi ! " blêmit Grey

En effet, tout près du trou, ce trouvait le piercing d'oreille en forme de rose appartenant à Kanashimi

" Un piercing ?! "

"Tu savais toi qu'elle avait un piercing ?"

" Non! Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ais ce genre d'accessoire ! "

Tous les élèves étaient étonnés de cette annonce

" Ok, elle a cassé son piercing, et alors ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? " demanda Luxs en croisant les bras

" C'est mauvais " annonça Grey

Au moment ou Grey finit sa phrase, la main de Kanashimi refit surface et toucha le piercing en morceau

Un silence de mort s'installa après la déclaration de Grey

" Cette tenu date à peine d'hier... Inutile de préciser que j'ais un rendez-vous important après..." commença Kanashimi en remontant

Sa jupe et son T-shirt étaient déchirés par endroit, et l'on pouvais voir son tatouage en bas à gauche de son dos, celui représentant une rose et une camélia liées par des ronces

L'assemblé fut choqué devant l'aura meurtrière et le ton glaciale que Kanashimi venait d'employé

" Personne, je dit bien personne ne peut me voir ainsi et vivre ! " annonça-t-elle

" Le caractère de Kanashimi refait surface ! " crièrent de peur Natsu et Grey

" Quelle tristesse ! Elle a plein d'ouvertures. Comme c'est triste ! " déclara Aria

Kanashimi fit de grand yeux avant de lui mettre un coup de sabre encore dans son fourreau, sortit tout droit de son décolleté, en plein dans la figure.

" Je suis celle qui est triste ! " hurla-t-elle de rage en envoyant Aria au tapis d'un coup

Natsu et Grey se cachèrent derrières Luxus

Sous les regards traumatisés de toutes les personnes présentes

" Kanashimi fait peur ! " pleura Wendy elle même caché derrière Lucy tremblante

" Je connaissais pas cette partie de sa personnalité " pleura Lucy

" Je suis moi même choqué " annonça EverGreen

Luxus, après avoir passé le stade de la surprise, fit un petit sourire

" Intéressant, elle est plus indépendante que se que je croyais " chuchota-t-il

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Personne peut l'arrêter quand elle est comme ça ! " pleurèrent de peur Natsu et Grey en se prenants dans les bras mutuellement

" La bataille ne cessera pas sans la mort de quelqu'un ! " cria Kanashimi en se déchaînant sur les élèves de l'Académie du Courage

Puis après les avoir mis KO d'une façon qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier, elle redevint "normal", pour les yeux de tous le monde

En, voyant la scène qu'elle venait de provoquer, Kanashimi pris une teinte rouge avant de remettre son sabre à sa place avec une aura de déprime

" Je, Je suis désolé mina-san, je me suis emporté " s'excusa-t-elle en faisant une révérence, toute honteuse

"T-T'en à fait trop..." trembla Lucy

" Et voila, va falloir qu'on recommence tout maintenant " soupira Grey avec un sourire amusé

" Moi je te l'ais déjà dit, je te préfère comme ça " ria Natsu

Puis Luxus arriva au côté de Kanashimi et la pris par la hanche avant de la collée à lui

" Moi aussi je te préfère comme ça, sa te dit de faire plus ample connaissance ? Je connais un bon restaurant pas loin " invita Luxus

Avec un rougissement qui déprimerait une tomate bien mûr, Kanashimi accepta et parti avec lui

**Deux jours plus tard, soit Lundi matin (ouais ils se sont battus vendredi soir :3)**

**PDV Kanashimi**

" Vous êtes hors de contrôle, comme vous l'avez montré par les combats qui se sont déroulés il y a peu. Ma patience a atteint ses limites et j'ais pris une décision...

Pour ceux qui se sont égarés, j'ais un cours spécial pour vous. Très bien, Principal, je vous laisse la parole " discourus Carla-sama avant de faire place au Principal

" C'est...le principale ? " me demanda Lucy

" Oui, c'est lui, enfin je crois..." répondis-je

Puis il commença un monologue incompréhensible

" Quelles belles paroles ! Comme on pouvait s'y attendre !" pleura Natsu

" Tu as compris ça ?! "cria Lucy

**PDV Lucy**

L'Académie dans laquelle j'ai été transférée est pleine de cinglés.

Mais chaque jour est différent et excitant. Je pense que je pourrais en venir à aimer cet endroit. Peut-être..

" Bonjour tout le monde ! " criais-je avant de trébucher sur une corde à l'entrée de ma classe

Mais ce fut Kanahsimi que ce prit l'eau sur la tête... Encore une fois

" Haha Tu t'es encore fait avoir..."commença Natsu

" Natsu..." souris Kanashimi avec une aura noir autours d'elle

Puis Natsu fit un vol planer par la fenêtre grâce au pied de Kanashimi...

" Il la cherche, non " riais-je nerveusement

" Il à de la chance, Luxus à allégé son caractère " me chuchota Grey avec un sourire moqueur...

Avant de lui aussi passé par la fenêtre sous les rires de tous les élèves présent

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila la fin !<strong>

**Un peu plate je l'avoue ! Mais finit néanmoins !**

**J'espère que cet OAV vous aura plus ! N'hésiter pas à me partager vos impressions en commentaire !**

**Sur ce ! Bisous ! Et à la prochaine !**


End file.
